Abraham Van Hellsing
(Atlantean Quincy) |birthdate = Unknown |age = Prior to 9600 BC |gender = Male |height = 195cm |weight = 82kg |eyes = Gold |hair = Red |bloodtype = A- |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Atlantean Quincy & Empire |occupation = Supernatural Hunter |previous occupation = Atlantean High Guard |marital status = Single |alignment = Chaotic Good |family = Deceased |status = Active |bow = Blut-Schatten }} Abraham Van Hellsing (アブラハムバンヘルシング, lit Aburahamu Ban Herushingu), also known as the Shadow Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー)乃影, Kuinshī no Kage) is one of the, if not the only, surviving Atlantean Quincy . Even though his human body may be lost along with his city, he lives on as a Plus. His grudge against Katsumi Scarlet fuels his continued existence, and his oath prevents him from accepting death until he kills her. He also has a deep hatred for Wolf Rain founder Romulus Fane and his army of werewolves, although he could do without killing them to further his own goals. Appearance Abraham has long red hair that frames his face and golden eyes. He wears a Phantom of the Opera style mask, the physical evidence of his Hollowfication, on the right side of his face. His clothing is predominantly black, although there is gold as well, most noticeably around his collar, down the center of his coat and on the upper part of the forearms, just before the shoulders. He has a Rose Cross symbol on the left side of the coat. Underneath his coat is a grey shirt. He wears a black hat at all times. Personality Abraham is consumed with a desire to kill, to get revenge for his fallen comrades and the family he lost to the scourge that can be classified as vampires. His every waking moment is filled with a relentless hunt for them, the monsters in his life. He also seems to derive a form of enjoyment in his hunting and systematic executions, believing it will let his friends and family rest in peace. This singular mindset makes it so he won’t settle for the embrace of death. Stubborn to a fault, trying to convince him to give up his quest is futile at best, and will get one killed at worst. Tormented by visions of the life he once had for thousands of years has left him a broken shell with nothing left to make him even seem human except for his cold logic. In simple terms, if one sides with his enemy, they are considered marked for death as well. His world is always a scale of black and white morality, either one sides with him or against him, there is no room for middle ground as he treats even a refusal to kill a Reikon Kyuuban a sign of joining their ranks. What little he does show when not thirsting for the blood of vampires is comparatively civil, if somewhat rude. Over the ages, he's lost the ability to be polite to anyone, only letting people close to him when it suits his goals, and even then, rarely showing any strain of emotions besides anger and contempt. Part of Abraham believes that humans themselves also share part of the blame for what happened ages passed, as most humans never once rose up to fight off the ruling class of fiendish night monsters, allowing them to take anything without a fuss or even a second glance, basically requiring the Quincy to intercede on their behalf. Even though he does hate how humanity turns a blind eye to that which it will never understand, he still will never attack humans, as he has a soft spot for them. Because of his impossibly long life, Abraham has seen what the Vandenreich is like and utterly despises them for their methods. To him, they sacrificed their pride as Quincy for a chance to be powerful enough to topple the Shinigami. Their Bankai stealing accessories are, in his words, little more than "mousetraps", not a tool a refined warrior would ever imagine using, a mere cowardly act to cheapen their victory. History Synopsis Equipment Quincy Cross: The Rose Cross on his coat is the focus of his abilities. Unlike most Quincy, it serves only to gather Reishi, which Abraham can then focus through his body to manifest his Spirit Weapon. Gintō Belt: In order to effectively carry around all of his Gintō tubes, he stores them in loops hidden on the reverse side of his belt. Not only is the the belt useful for storing the tubes and concealing them, but also as a quick way to pull them out in the heat of battle. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the oldest Quincy in the world, Abraham’s power is incredibly vast, but very well controlled over the eons he’s lived. As a Plus, the limits of his human body have all but been rendered null, making such unrestricted power attainable by the once mortal man. His spiritual energy flows like water, producing a calming effect in those around him. Demonic Attributes Immortality: Because of his contract with Mammon, the demon of Greed, Abraham is unable to be killed by any means, nor can he undergo complete Encroachment. Although death is impossible for him, one can still injure him severely enough to incapacitate him for a time while his body regenerates from the wound. Another side-effect of his immortality is that he still feels the pain of every attack that connects, making him little more than a human soul that can never be permanently destroyed except by Mammon when the contract is fulfilled. Access to Hell: Another side effect of his contract with Mammon is that he can use a portal to and from Hell to be able to enter and leave locations on a whim. Because of the unorthodox nature of this form of passage, most forms of protection are futile in keeping out the Shadow Quincy unless one is aware of the technique and capable of anticipating its use. Quincy Abilities & Techniques : Ransōtengai Expertise Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet" in the Viz translation): A unique technique among the Quincy, which had become antiquated due to the difficulty and the measures it took to master it. The technique itself utilized the highest echelon of reishi manipulation in known Quincy existence, making it an extremely difficult technique to even learn, much less master. Among the present time, only select few Quincy have knowledge to the said art, and even one of was unable to use the technique, though it should have been noted that he had passed down all his techniques to his . Nonetheless, Abraham's rendition of the technique involves exertion of his own reiryoku outwards, subsequently employing one's reiatsu and ability to manipulate the reiryoku to shape and mold the said energy into thread-like formations. In the case of Abraham, he has shown many-a-time to be able to shape his Ransōtengai into much larger thread structures, which he could have used for a variety of applications dependent on his preference. In part of his demonic contract, Abraham very rarely requires the use of this technique to keep himself going in battle, but rather, he utilizes the technique primarily to attach onto his enemies. The thread attached is very thin, almost invisible to the naked eye, and he uses it as a means to constantly gain a "lock-on" on the enemy's position before firing at them. Notably, however, the threads are weak and easily brushed off with a simple exertion of reiatsu. *'Reītoayatsuri' (霊糸操り, Lit. Ghost, Marionette Manipulation): A highly specialized variant of the Ransōtengai which involved the use of his contract to Mammon as a basis of activation. Due to his contract, Abraham has access to the dominion known as ; thus, he employs his Ransōtengai with a focus specifically on a lower number of threads with higher strength and length, respectively. The said threads are able to enter Hell, and by using a telepathic connection with the said realm, he may attach his threads on any of its denizens before pulling them out of the said realm. :*'Butterfly' (胡蝶 Kochō): The favored entity of Abraham to summon through the use of Reītoayatsuri. Butterfly is a beautiful woman, with a relatively buxom figure who wears a maroon-colored dress along with a similarly colored bow that is large enough to cover her eyes entirely. The manner in which the bow is tied is reminiscent of the shape of a butterfly, thus providing its alias. Abraham regards her as his "trumpcard", though what powers or abilities she possesses to make her so unique is not yet known. :*'Cerberus' (ケルベロス Keruberosu): The legendary three-headed guardian of the underworld, brought forth by Abraham when raw, destructive power is required. Unlike the well known account of Cerberus being a dog-like monster, the being summoned by the Shadow Quincy is a massive draconian beast. Along with its immense strength, it is highly durable, easily taking a high level Kido spell without so much as flinching. Unlike with the Butterfly however, it seems Abraham cannot maintain the demon's physical form for long without his body suffering side effects such as blood running out of his mouth. Hirenkyaku Expertise : The Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Is a technique of high-speed movement that is exclusive to those of Quincy descent. The technique is also a highly advanced application of one's own ability to absorb and manipulate the ambient reiryoku, or rather, reishi particles in the atmosphere surrounding the user. In essence, the user constantly draws in reishi towards one's feet, using that as a miniature "platform" or "road" in order to circumnavigate at high speeds with no friction across the air or ground. Thanks to Abraham's extensive experience and practice with the technique, he has shown to be a highly skilled user of the technique. He is capable of natural high-speed movements thanks to his demonic augmentations, which when combined with his ability to quickly form reiryoku underneath his feet, allows him at the least Captain-level speed. *'Hirenkyaku, Mio Nagare' (飛廉脚, 澪流れ; lit. Flying Screen Step/God Step, Wake Flow): A different aspect of Hirenkyaku’s use. With the "wake" of another individual's reishi from the use of any high-speed technique, Abraham may "clutch" onto it and subsequently increase his speed dramatically to overrun them, allowing for an instantaneous, surprise attack. Gintō Mastery Gintō Master (銀筒, Silver tubes) the "primitive" form of "magic" that Quincy employed prior to the emergence of the and modernization of the Quincy. Thought to be an obsolete art, Abraham understands all of its secrets to the most minor detail, and is capable of employing these tubes to the extent where even most Vollständig of the modern Quincy are simply incapable of keeping up with its power and speed! Through the condensation of reiryoku of any kind, Abraham is capable of storing the spells within small silver tubes and employ the spells simply through an incantation, which then causes the said spiritual power to take upon a unique form and ability. Considering the incantations are relatively short and precise, the spells are capable of being formed at a much quicker rate than that of Shinigami's Kidō, and dependent on the user's power, they are capable of being more powerful, allowing for an instantaneous barrage of magic against an opponent. However; thanks to his plentiful experience, and Hollow influence upon his body, Abraham is capable of rather easily liquefying and form the said spells in a matter of seconds, allowing for multiple spells to be conjoined together for a barrage of effects. Furthermore; considering his age, Abraham has knowledge of several obsolete spells, and has made several of his own during his lifetime, which he uses in his struggle against the Reikon Kyuuban populace. List of Spells: *'Einsperren von Shell' (うね獄窓 (インスペーレン ボン セル) Unegokusō German for; Imprisoning Shells, Japanese for; Tortuous Prison Windows): An advanced version of Gritz and one of Abraham’s personal Gintō spells. The spell creates a oddly shaped Gritz, one that has many spiked protrusions. Although this alone can serve as an effective trap, Abraham can command the spikes to skewer the person inside, although he rarely ever does except against a Reikon Kyuuban. *'Wolke'(緑杯 ヴォルコル Vorukōru German for; Cloud, Japanese for; Green Cup): Originally devised as a means to cushion a fall, Abraham engineered a battle-effective variation of the spell, using it to create a short-ranged and quick defensive measure, capable of withstanding reishi-enhanced sword strikes. *'Heizen' (聖噬 ハイゼン Haizen German for; Heating, Japanese for; Sacred Bite): One of the most destructive spells in his arsenal, Abraham's skill with the Heizen is not something to be made light of. Unlike any other known caster of the spell, he has been shown to be able to create the silver prism with only one Ginto tube, rather than the usually required four. Despite this, the spell loses none of its might, standing as a testament to his prowess as a master of the art. Spirit Weapon Blut-Schatten (血の尾影 (ブルト セーテン) Chi no Okage; German for, "Blood Shadow" Japanese for, "Blood's Stalking Shadow"): Due to his Quincy Lineage and Upbringing, Abraham was able to easily concentrate and gather spirit energy and ambient reishi into the palm of his hands and transmute them into viable weaponry. Like many of his Quincy Kinsmen, Abraham's Spirit Weapon was originally an ordinary bow, similar in appearance to 's Bow. But upon the dawn of the 18th Century, he realized the Bow configuration was rendered obsolete with the advent of Pistols and Rifles. As a result, Abraham adapted to the changing times with advanced ingenuity. Now Blut-Schatten adopted the form of a silver automatic revolver with gold running down the barrel. Above the muzzle area is an indented area with pin-sized holes. Interestingly enough, it appeared to be a large caliber gun, although it can be doubted to have any indication on anything excluding the size of his arrows except a personal preference. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): The default projectile fired from the Spirit Weapon, formed by the Quincy gathering Reishi. His shots, unlike traditional Quincy arrows, are pure white. He can only fire once per pull of the trigger, but due to the spiritual nature of the gun, he has endless ammo. :*'Heiliger Greller Pfeil': A much more destructive arrow than the original version; Abraham gathers more Reishi than a standard shot and condenses it before firing the blast. According to him, it carries ten times the force without sacrificing speed, making it a devastating attack. *'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): A technique where Abraham fired a multitude of Heilig Pfeil in rapid succession, at the expense of some stopping power. Reishi Weapons: Quincy: Vollständig Asariel (神威の八荒(アサリエル) Asarieru; German for, Whom God has Bound, Japanese for, Boundaries of God's Authority): Asariel is the name of Abraham's Vollständig. How he enters this form is unknown, as he hasn't been seen wearing a Sanrei Glove or even having one on his person. When he releases Asariel, Abraham takes on a whole new appearance. His red hair grows out and turns black, but that isn’t the most startling change. He dons a suit of armor with a high collar. The armor bears a wing motif, including six large metal wings on his back, reminiscent of a Seraph class angel. He wears pointed claw-like gauntlets on his hands, which each have a single wing protruding from them. The chest plate has two wings that are parallel to the collar. Interestingly enough, Blut-Shatten takes on a new form, which Abraham refers to as a Seele Stören (魂を乱す, Japanese for "That which Disturbs the Soul", German for "Soul Disturber"). How he came to posses one of the legendary Quincy swords is unknown, as is how Blut-Shatten and the Seele Stören are the same object. The sword has two wings on the hilt, one on each side. Compared to the Vandenreich members' use of the Vollstandig transformation, Abraham's doesn't cause his eyes to gain a spiral pattern. Asariel grants him a few powers unique to the Vollständig state. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': Abraham's control over Reishi is propelled to new hights upon transforming, allowing him to render any loose particle under his control entirely and with the sudden influx of Reishi can create arrows with much more ease than before, amplifying them as well. *'Volkermond' (然抹夜 Zenmayoru German for; Genocide, Japanese for; Complete Erasure of the Night): Volkermond is Abraham’s strongest ability and it represents the name of his Vollständig in a sense. It’s power is the creation of a boundary. When he calls the name of the technique, the ambient Reishi is pulled into the Seele Stören. This process seems to take a few minutes, which can throw off the opponents expecting an instant effect. Once the gathering process is complete, Abraham simply stabs his sword into the ground, which creates a large circle of energy that only he can cross freely. Should Abraham enter the circle, the entire area becomes his territory, which he is free to manipulate as long as he stays within the circle itself. However, his leaving the circle will not break his control, but will prevent him from altering the area any further than he already had until he again steps foot inside. While Volkermond is active, Abraham is virtually unstoppable as the world itself fights against his opponent. The sole weakness to Volkermond is that the barrier only prevents people from moving across its walls. Things like swords, Zanpakto abilities and Kido can move passed it with ease, except in a case where the user’s body would also have to exist outside. **A sub-form of Volkermond exists that is much more frightning than its default state. Rather than projecting a boundary where he controls the area, Abraham keeps the power inside of his sword. Should he be able to cut his opponent, there is nothing that can be done, as it locks the victim inside their own mind, an illusion of sorts. The illusion is pre-decided by Abraham before he even thinks of trying to snare his enemy. The mechanics of the technique are no different than it's original state, but operate on a different scale. The boundary is inside of the mind, which makes this ability the perfect way to seal away his prey should he be unable to kill them. Quotes *(About the current Quincy, ) What is the extent of the foolishness of these individuals? These are what my brethren turned out to be? The descendants of the almighty Monks of Destruction have turned into nothing but pansies who cannot even rely on their own abilities to combat spiritual beings? Are you all so weak that you must rely on contraptions like this to defeat those who "trampled over you"? Pathetic. If you wish for revenge, enhance the techniques in your possession. You might be out for revenge, but that does '''not' endorse thievery!'' Gallery YoungAVH.jpg|Young Abraham AVHwithmask.jpg|Abraham with his mask AVHmaskless.jpg AVH-BB.jpg Asariel.jpg|Abraham in hs Vollständig, Asariel Butterfly.jpg|Abraham and the Butterfly Notes Trivia *One of the first Reikon Kyuuban Abraham managed to seal was Vladimir Tepes, The Ruler of the Thirteen Dracula. As it turned out, Vladimir Tepes was an allusion to the infamous Vlad the Impaler, whose patronymic name, Dracula, served as the basis for Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula which ultimately provided the basis for modern vampire fiction. Behind the Scenes *The name, , is a direct reference to Abraham Van Helsing, a fictional famous Doctor largely known for being an influential Vampire Hunter and the Archenemy of Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula. * 's Images were based on that of Cross Marian and Brad Burns, both of which were from the D.Gray Man and Green Blood Series respectively. References Literature References Documented References Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Plus Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bounty Hunter